A100
by Azaria Sin
Summary: "You're a man, not an army Gohan. I would know!" Videl and Gohan fluff to doing the do. lolololol. I'm terrible with summaries still but I like how this came out. Maybe not the ending so much, but everything else went better than I thought. Read and review! I like reviews; they're like crack to writers.


"I'm not sure that's quite right."

A pair of blue orbs glanced up at Gohan in puzzlement. "You do it like this-". Gohan tore a scrap piece of paper and etched something on it. It was steps to solving complex linear equations they both learned the day before in class.

Or rather, Gohan learned. He was a very fast learner; that time with his mentor and best friend Piccolo as a child really did him good….

"What do you mean?" Videl asked in a shrill voice. "This is how Sharpner taught me-" Gohan tried his hardest not to grin, but he faltered anyway at the sound of his classmate's name.

"That was your first mistake; he's….not the brightest crayon in the box," he snickered. He smiled at her not condescendingly, though. She was resting against his arm, snug against his cotton shirt that had a faint hint of cologne. A hint of citrus, grapefruit and invigorating black tea leaves.

He was at peace, for once. With all the war waged on Earth by powerful beings, it was time that Earth lived on with serenity, and no more malice, hatred or blood shed. Senseless violence and threats to innocent bystanders was not something Gohan missed in the slightest. Though the defeat of Super Buu's tyranny was an everlasting foundation of order, what Gohan was certainly displeased at was repeating a grade because of the missed classes and everyone having to be resurrected with the Dragon Balls.

Shenron was dismayed at Gohan's facetious request of not having to start high school all over again.

But then again, to him it was also a reminder that it was a fresh start to a new life. A dream of being a scholar was closer becoming a reality, and he was stronger in mental and physical aspects. The prize money given to him by Videl's father, the mighty Mr. Hercule Satan, has helped him and his family at home relish the comfort and tuition money for university. He was quite the butt of jokes for the Z fighters, but Gohan admired him in a different light: he saved the world or rather, redeeming a former killer in his own way.

Videl sighed in frustration, interrupting Gohan's thoughtful daze. Her hair nuzzled against his chest. They were sitting at his desk in his room; Videl insisted she sit on his lap. "How can I tell you no?" Gohan had sighed, wincing playfully at the ebony beauty's peck on his temple. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, nose gently rubbing against his neck affectionately. "You're like a puppy, I swear." Gohan tried not to laugh; it tickled him.

"Back to the topic, genius," Videl tried to look cross, but it was obvious that she really wasn't annoyed. A blush crept on her porcelain complexion; certainly she did not possess her father's tanned skin tone. People once said she very much resembled her mother who abandoned the two of them. Videl would often get upset whenever anyone brought it up, though when Gohan had seen a photo of her in a magazine, she was very stunning. But it was a different type of beauty that Gohan couldn't seem to put a finger on; she had a flirtier vibe to her, almost like Erasa. She was almost the spitting image of Videl without the black hair: the woman was a brunette. But Gohan always assured her she was beautiful in her own way, and just the tip of the iceberg of why he adored her.

Strong and independent; the kind of person Gohan never was until he aged out of adolescence. He admired her so much about her will to fight, and recalled the memories of crying about his mother Chi-Chi and Goku while deserted in a canyon to train. In a way, Gohan was rather envious, but she was someone he looked up to for guidance and in turn, was her guardian. He would protect her without any hesitation; he was certainly not the same boy who had to battle in the very beginning: Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Cell, Buu…. He learned a lot from those brutal memories, and it was time he finally redeemed himself.

"My mom actually tutored me before on this," Gohan lifted a pencil and scribbled something. Videl raised an eyebrow.

"And when was that? I didn't know you had the time to spend with her. She still wants us to get married and have like ten kids, you know," Videl smirked at the thought of the headstrong woman, that was more stubborn than she was, badgering her son in giving her grandkids. Gohan blew a strand of his hair out of his face, trying to cover up his flustered expression at the thought of having a kid, let alone ten of them running around. "I learned this as early as 13 to be honest," Gohan admitted. "When I wasn't training with my dad or fishing with him, I was always drilled to study. Even academics beyond my grade."

Videl's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're bluffing; you learned something like this in middle school?" Gohan looked up with sincere eyes….though there was still a bit of embarrassment in them. He thought he made himself sound like a momma's boy. Videl then relaxed, crossing her arms. "Who am I kidding; of course. Nerds gotta learn beyond just counting 1,2,3s."

Gohan feigned hurt in his eyes. "Aw why are you so mean?" Gohan twirled his finger in her jet black hair. Though she had it cut short, some parts of it was growing. It looked messier than it had before; she kept a bunch of bobby pins and secured the strands, though Gohan liked to play with the cowlicks that strung up. It was a layered cut that was choppy but silky and fun to run a hand through. Videl had a look of satisfaction on her face, followed up by more curiosity, "Speaking of, where is everyone in your house? I've been here an hour and I don't even hear Goten or Trunks playing around or spying on us."

Gohan inhaled and exhaled, shaking his head. He dropped his pencil and took off his reading glasses, which he started using after frequently visiting the library. "Goten and Trunks got in trouble at school; Trunks punched an older kid for bullying Goten. Enough to give him a black eye and a broken jaw." Videl widened her eyes, but then the look of surprise disappear. Still, she could never get used to the massive strength of such little tikes. "My mother and Bulma are there right now, along with father. You couldn't imagine their rage; it was like seeing a teapot bubbling steam out."

Videl leaned back. "And I suppose Vegeta is there too?" Gohan nodded. "Yes. But knowing him, he probably patted his son on the back for standing up to an idiot kid. Though I can't say Bulma does a bad job keeping him whipped in shape." He laughed, then added. "Dad wasn't too mad either; he didn't like the brute Trunks gave the kid, but he was rather disappointed in Goten for not being able to stand up for himself." He looked solemn, closing his eyes and craned his neck. As if in deep thought. Knitted his eyebrows together and frowned.

"Can I ask you a question?" He pulled her in closer, where he did notice her heartbeat slightly fluttery. Videl glanced at him in confusion, not sure what to make of his voice's tone shift. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Am I really one of the guardians of the Earth? A hero?"

Videl seemed perplexed that he asked this out of nowhere; she would've joked around to level down the intensity but he seemed very unsure and rigid. Where was this coming from?

"What do you mean?" Videl cocked her head to the side, and Gohan's eyes flickered at the ceiling absentmindedly.

"It's just that I feel ashamed. I'm nothing like the person I look up to. I'm considered a savior and one of the strongest, and yet here I am, wanting nothing to do with fighting or being in battle," Gohan shut his eyes again. The Namekian and his former foe, Goku: Gohan's mentor and best friend and his father respectively.

"Why would you think that?" Videl's voice was slightly sharp, which startled Gohan a bit. Gohan mused that she held back her crossness considerably, as she never tolerated anything that undermined Gohan.

"I have no desire to fight," Gohan finally began, after pursing his lips for what seemed like forever. Another pause until he spoke again, "Aren't heroes supposed to be strong both mentally and physically? To readily accept a challenge? People like my father are heroes, and even Vegeta as many times he has screwed up." He shook his head, voice low and rather glum. "How can anyone call me a hero when I couldn't even accept that I could change the world and that It was my destiny to destroy invaders?"

Videl thoughtfully scratched her head, and there was another uncomfortable silence between them. Videl leaned back, clinging to his shirt a little loosely than before. Videl almost opened her mouth, but then stopped. It was a very compliment conundrum to answer to. She already knew he was wrong, but what she also wanted is to make him understand and that there was no reason for him to feel secure. She mumbled something, then cleared her throat. Looked Gohan straight in the eye, and Gohan couldn't help but be a bit flustered on how close their faces were together.

"Gohan…." She got up, brushing off any lint on her black tights. "Tell me one thing first, when you hear the word "hero" or "savior", what instantly comes to mind?" Gohan looked confused. He was about to answer, but he couldn't find the right words to explain it.

"A hero isn't really a cape and tights kinda guy. Has it ever been a strong man who works out a lot? Or a man who studies excessively? I'm the latter, but I sure don't feel like a hero. A savior…" he sighed, voice shaking a bit in discomfort. "I…I have done things that a hero wouldn't dare to do. I put off killing Cell when I had the chance, or Piccolo saving me. And countless others almost risking their lives to help me. Heroes aren't meant to be this weak, that they have to constantly rely on others." Gohan balled his fist, which had a slight tremor. "People say I'm smart and was better off than my father. But I can't see that being true. I want to be like dad but-"

He was abruptly interrupted when Videl placed a finger on his lips to hush him. She had a mild scowl on her face, probably because of the way Gohan was putting himself down once again. Gohan's eyes widened, and she slid her finger to his chin, pointing it upward.

"Gohan, how can you still say that bullshit?" Videl crossed her arms. Gohan looked confused; not so much that he didn't know what she was talking about, but the way she seemed rather exasperated by him. "What do you mean?" Gohan finally said, blinking several times.

Videl just let out an irritated sigh, and though she looked angry, there was a softness in her sapphire eyes that were pools of the clearest blue waters. A softness that did not seem to tolerate people's hurt feelings. Videl turned around for a brief moment, regaining her composure. She finally turned back, and finally spoke: "Gohan, I….listen. I know I'm still trying to learn this whole Saiyan thing that's going on with your friends and family. I'm trying my best, but from what you have told me about your stories as a boy, that simply can not be true." Gohan raised an eyebrow and was about to say something but Videl seemed to have predicted what he was trying to protest with. "Gohan, you may not be this Saiyan god. Or a deity or a complete legend unwoven from his sins. But…." Videl placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're not an army. You're only one man."

Gohan had an expression that obviously wanted some sort of clarification. "You were a little boy when you had the deepest responsibilities thrown at you. You were not better off living a privilege life you know!"

Videl pulled him up suddenly, and Gohan squeaked a bit, wincing as if anticipating her outburst. "You had no choice, Gohan, in anything you did in your life. You almost died to Buu and even just thinking that makes me feel…." Videl choked up, still thinking of the raw devastation from that day when the pink monster absorbed the pure hearted warrior. She regained herself and cleared her throat. "You were forced a life of a warrior Gohan, and even though you didn't mind it, you're upset about this…why now, though?" Videl stared at her lover's stunned expression.

"Your father is a great man Gohan, but he is a person of his own. As Vegeta is his own person. They both have strengths and weaknesses; the process when you turn into the gold fighter are amplified as soon as your feelings had touched. You're not any less of a human Gohan," Videl explained, though she found herself clutching his collar. "You were the messiah that the world needed while Cell and Buu was here, correct? Had it not for your rage…..I wouldn't be standing in front of you right now." The hard glare was gone and her overall expression had evaporated from comical bloodthirst. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and brought her face closer to the taller teenager.

"Gohan, now since peace has been settled, this is your time to finally choose what you want to do. And of course, it's not easy but I know you can do it," she released her grip and still had her gaze fixated on the dark haired boy. "I would know!"

She found herself suddenly swung up and squeezed tight, which startled her. She was gasping; though her boyfriend was happy and no longer cynical, sometimes his hugs would crush an ordinary human's ribs. But for a brief moment, she was glad she was able to cheer him up to his usual high spirits.

"Thank you, Videl," Gohan voice strayed and the both of them laughed. Gohan's laugh was more of a relief and comfort than something he found amusing. Videl choked up a laugh until her face was blue, and Gohan suddenly realized he was being a bit excessive. "G-Gohan, loosen your grip, loosen your-"

"Gah! S-Sorry!" Gohan released her, with an expression that changed from giddy to horror and embarrassment. He covered his mouth, and parts of his cheeks where he felt flushed. "I get kinda carried away-" He kicked aside his Saiyanman costume that he almost tripped over. He suddenly got a rush of dizziness from spinning her around and landed on his bed, the room still revolving.

"Urghhhhh, I don't feel good," he whined, knowing that whatever he did he would get too caught up sometimes. He fell down on his back on the soft mattress, with a dazed expression staring at the ceiling. Still giggling, while Videl was clutching her ribs and still inhaling and exhaling sharply. She then regained her composure and found herself glancing at the frames that sat on some of Gohan's night stands.

One was a picture of him in middle school, grinning next to the green man he called Piccolo who said he was his mentor and second father. "He was tough on me for a good reason; I wouldn't be where I am today," was all Gohan used to describe him, as well as "his inspiration for attaining knowledge." Though often this 'Namekian' was grim-faced, here his expression softened and even smiling with pride at the boy who was his first friend.

Another was of Chichi holding him as a baby, wailing in Mr. Ox's arms and throwing up on a horrified younger Goku's shirt. The one after that was Gohan making silly poses with the other Z Fighters, along with the redeemed Buu after the entire group was reunited with Goku and Vegeta.

Gohan after retaining his physical senses, leans up and lazily asks, "What are you looking at?" He flickered his dark eyes in confusion. The girl had a look of perplex written all over her face, as if she's seeing a dragon paint the pavement.

"Gohan…..is that…is that a tail?" Videl held up one of the frames where 2 year old Gohan, who was wearing a red hat with a glittering Dragon Ball on the top. "That is a tail," she repeated, in horror. "You're….you're not a monkey are you?! Are you hiding your tail now?!"

Gohan abruptly got up, "Now wait Videl; I know I didn't mention it to you, because to be honest, I stopped having it after that year. Also, no, I'm very much not part-primate." He couldn't help but grin, even at his girlfriend's horrified expression.

"You just stopped having it," she echoed, raising her eyebrow. It didn't add up at all. "I know, because really, I actually forgot about it a few years after that. It was a Saiyan trait apparently, that an enemy told me before he kidnapped me as a child." Grimaced at the thought of the brutal Raditz who beat his tutor and father to a bloody pulp that day. "Though, I'm not quite sure how it disappeared…my dad actually had one too, but his was gone too. It's really weird, as if someone cut them off."

"Cut them off?" she lowered the frame, not believing what she was hearing.

"I…..used to ask Piccolo about it. And Vegeta, because I remember Vegeta having one when we battled. Piccolo would always seem to avoid the topic and well….Vegeta….he just usually walked out when I even brought it up."

Videl set it down. "You're always so full of surprises. Even as a child you had some dark qualities." She turned around, avoiding to look at him. Gohan sat straight up and gulped. Was she upset, he wondered. He couldn't tell if the tone was cold or neutral.

"Videl…" he finally got up, ready to explain himself and how he never meant to be secretive about it until now. He placed one hand on her shoulder. "I hope you're not mad-" Videl just turned around and without warning, shoved him across the room but not too roughly. Gohan almost shrieked, and landed on his rear end on his bed.

"Videl, what was that for-" he met a pair of orbs fixed on him and her straddling him, facing him face to face. She had a small smile and a look of satisfaction to catch him off guard. He looked sorely confused on what she was doing. He blushed at the way she got on him, that he had to hold on to her waist so she wouldn't fall or slip while sitting on him.

"I think you should probably stop seeing me as another girl who played with stuffed animals as a kid while learning karate," Videl half smirked with a glint in her eyes. Gohan eyes were still wide with a severely perplexed expression, not sure if he pissed her off or if she was calm. He smiled sheepishly, trying not to let out a groan the way she was rubbing or sat towards him. She was dangerously close to his pelvis – something that she seemed to have intended.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I've never seen you that way," her height was now elevated above his, both pairs of orbs meeting each other directly and noses almost touching. She leaned down to kiss him but it wasn't just a regular peck; it was more inviting and returnable with how moist her lips were, and the way her hand ran on his arms. He loved her warmth; he could hold her like this for centuries and the affection would never wear off. He returned the favor by trying to give her a quick kiss on her lips, only for her to retract. He looked puzzled, then tried again. She seemed to avoid it every time.

"Sheesh, if you don't want to use me as a cuddly bear, all you had to do was say so," Gohan kissed her chin, trailing to her neck and then down on her neckline, soliciting a mild squeak from the girl. One hand ran through her silky raven-ebony hair, loving the texture and the scent of jasmine and cinnamon, then brought his thumb underneath her eye. Smiling his usual smile but with a hint of playful mischief equivalent to the girl. "I wouldn't go far as to say that…" she kicked off her boots, desiring more physical contact.

Without so much a warning or a sign, she leaned down yet again but this time, her lips didn't meet his too roughly nor was it tender. It was a balance of need and want, but most of all, thirst and lust; it was natural and woven that it didn't take Gohan by shock this time. Her arms wrapped around his back and down the nape of his neck, enclosing the little narrow space between the two. Gohan returned the favor by gripping on to her waist and her hips to keep her steady. The two sharing a passionate kiss where breathy sighs would let out in between; the only difference was that Videl's cool breath fanned Gohan's hot skin. Lip locking and touching each other furiously while still wanting more contact; Gohan helped her enhance her lust by rubbing his crotch underneath her skirt, where the thin material of the leggings did not stop from her whimpers of dripping hunger. Gohan then suggestively positioned her again; while it earned a moan that drove him insane; it also gave him an opening to her mouth when it dangled slightly. His tongue wandered and met hers, though definitely not excessively.

A delicate squeak came from the back of her throat, and she found herself clawing at the navy tank he was wearing. It was the sign of her urging him to take it off, but being impatient, she tore the back with manicured nails and Gohan responded with tugging down her skirt. Though at the angle she was at, it was proven to be quite troublesome.

"Stupid," Videl stuck one leg out for them to easily slide off, grinning while crashing her lips to the boy's again, guiding his hand underneath her silk tights. He felt something warm, growled and traced her entrance with his forefinger. He mentally noted her breathing now growing uneven with each stroke, as feathery as it was.

They've done some fooling around before, just like any reckless teenagers would, but not quite this fervent and passionate. It was like the heat of the moment, and of course, Gohan only began to lose control of himself. He was also glad on the other note that no one was home; this could get noisy or messy.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Gohan tapped her increasingly moist, inviting womanhood while nipping at her ear teasingly. Videl shivered, threw her head over and gasped. Gohan raised an eyebrow, but realized he was touching her most delicate spot obliviously until now. She was partially right; he certainly WAS stupid in not noticing her sweet spot. Her face buried in his neck, feeling hot and in heaven. His fingers felt so good. This could be fun.

She kissed his neck all over, biting near his collarbone and other sensitive areas, still letting out little giggles and huffs from his provocative drops. Close to his ear, she wanted to bite back in retaliation and to give him the same shivery feelings he sent her. But the more aware Gohan was of her dripping arousal, he found better ways to control it: he seemed to wanted to slide a finger slowly in her entrance, halfway he did but then suddenly took it out. Kissed her again, feeling her pleased lips and then a cry, indicating that she was getting very impatient.

Gohan couldn't take it anymore: the more she moaned and craved for his touch and intertwined pleasure, he couldn't be any more turned on. He effortlessly stood up with her tangled around his bodies; her frame was light and he wanted her to be screaming his name while crying out hers right now. Her arms were still embracing his back and neck, not loosening her grip with little trouble. "Oof!" Videl grunted when her back met the solid wooden wall, which cracked a bit. She wasn't hurt or fazed in the slightest; months of training gave her body a steel like posture. Gohan would've berated himself and fussed over his mother getting angered over it but at that moment he did not care in the slightest. He wanted her right now and wanted to be in control. To finally be in charge of himself.

"I need you..."

His lips were all over her neck, breathing and leaving no spot having a mark of his lust. It ran down her collarbone, and sucked on that lightly which made her bite her bottom lip. Teeth marks obviously noticeable, but her moans were woven with little giggles as it tickled. He was slightly aggressive but cared not to hurt her in any way. He was getting agitated when her white tank top didn't get off in the midst of his aroused instincts, and found himself tearing the front as she tore the back of his black one.

Casually tossing it aside, he dwell below her collarbone around her breasts; she had such a porcelain delicate frame, like a doll. Didn't wear an overly lacy feminine bra but a white minimalist sports one that definitely seemed to hide their shape behind her attire. It had a "Lazuli 18" printed band on the bottom, obviously the brand Krillin's beautiful wife had opened for her fashion line, which was highly prosperous and sought after by young women and men. Unhooking it without question, he marveled at her. Definitely not the body of a sexy supermodel in magazines the perverted Master Roshi nose would bleed over, or scary buff like a body builder. It had its unique splendor or balance; small perky breasts and faint outlines of her abs thanks to her relentlessly training with him and her father. Videl observed his looks of admiration and looked away, blushing. No matter how comfortable the two were with each other, something about him being so primitive and naïve made her fluster. He flicked his tongue at a hardened bud; it was dark and pointed up, goosebumps all over her body and Videl squeezed him tighter. Her nails were digging in his back, throwing her head back again as he shamelessly sucked on one of them while caressing the other.

He positioned her in a way for the actual coupling but wasn't ready just yet; not that he wasn't aroused, but wanted her to be at the very elevation of pleasure. Without warning, he lowered himself down, kneeling on the floor and placed her strong legs against his shoulders. Videl yelped with a look of sheer confusion on why he pulled his hands that were feverishly placed all over her body, leaving no space untouched. The weight did not affect him; even if it did, it wouldn't stop from what he was planning to do.

Her thighs were practically separated from Gohan's face in the middle, and without looking at her, began to kiss the inner sides. Videl's gasp was much louder, realizing now what his intentions were. "G-Gohan?" Videl's eyes widen, but she was immediately shushed by him. He kissed the most wet part of her black panties that were interestingly feminine; didn't seem so like her, but he loved them. Intricate lace that had a white bow on the sides of them; hipster style. He gripped on her sides very tightly, to prevent her from squirming in sheer delight.

"You're so cute," Gohan's lips eventually stopped roaming her thighs that were getting increasingly heated. He peeled off her underwear with his teeth, sliding them down enough to reveal her sex's equal amount of want and need for him in any way possible. Dripping slightly from her outer lips, begging for his tongue and penetration. From there, he started something that Videl would never forget and remember in even her wildest fantasies.

Pleasuring her flower didn't take much effort; it took a lot of practice from their previous flings but this time, Gohan was very confident in sending her over the edge. Videl's cries were sharper, getting louder each flick of his tongue and plunging it inside her little by little. Her hands were buried in his hair, which was now messy instead of neat like it usually was; the small bang that covered his eyes was even within her grasp. Her hold on his hair was clasping, increasing each time the boy was getting far more daring. She was very close to ripping it out from how her grip was on it. His tongue encircled her clit, and he mercilessly attached himself to that while feeding off of her cries that were escalating. It made him even feel pleasured in his own way too; something about a woman's shouts of desire stirred him more than any act a teenager in high school would try to coerce his girlfriend into. The sensation of his warm breath and lips was another that enhanced Videl's need to prevent her from orgasming too soon; she was relishing each second.

"God, God," Videl shut her eyes, trying not to yell at this point. "Oh my G-God, yes, yes right there! Oh hell!" She laughed in how amazing it felt to be this gratified, even beyond what she thought would made her come. He licked and made repeated circles on her clit again, not giving her any break and this time seemed sure to make her orgasm quick. And here she thought it couldn't get any better than before; surely, she was wrong and underestimated her boyfriend's capability even MORE than she already had. "Gohan, I'm going to-!" Videl screamed, digging her nails on his scalp.

Gohan stopped abruptly, grinning while licking his lips of the little honey of her tender flower had gave him. Her thighs were touching both sides of his face. Videl felt like her pulse stopped; he couldn't be finished, no way. He MUST continue. He had to continue. She was way too far gone in not achieving her peak. "P-Please, Gohan," she pleaded, and Gohan was almost amused. It was so unlike her to beg for him to continue and help her finish. "You-You can't-"

Gohan lifted himself up again, like he did before: no warning or foreshadowing. They reverted to the original position where they couldn't keep their hands or lips off from each other. "Can't what?" he gazed at her with a half-grin; for once he was in control. But he wasn't necessarily cruel; there was no way he was going to leave her without remembering this for centuries to come.

This wasn't even the main course for what will happen the next few minutes.

"I beg you, I'm so…." Videl whined, panting, with sweat beads rolling down her forehead. "I'm so…I'm so close!" Gohan didn't answer but then acknowledged her wish. "Why did you stop-"

Gohan kissed her temple gingerly, wanting to look into her intense eyes that were now half lidded and watery from weariness. "I didn't." He unzipped his khakis and guided his almost pulsating length touching near her entrance. He had an erection the entire time, definitely not decreased in any level but only seemed to increase his almost animalistic need for instinctual frenzy. He wanted to fuck her til she couldn't breathe and scream his name out over and over; in the kind of tone that would satisfy the boy. He brushed her hair away, kissed her cheek one last time once he finally made a good position to give her what she has craved since the beginning.

He slowly entered at first and almost gasped at her tightness; had he been a full-blooded Earthling, he would've just ejaculated there and now or only last a minute. He took great care not to hurt her as they didn't do this often; the first time involved virginal blood and horror to Gohan who wasn't aware of such aftermath. Videl's nails have dug to the point where she felt something damp; it was his blood from shallow dents of her embedding in his back. It was increasing and she began to lose all her senses; her squeaks and awaiting moans were now turning into gasps of great explosive gratification. He felt her hands gripping tightly at the back of his muscles.

Now, it was fully in, and he slowly tuned in back and forth, studying the girl's expression who was almost hysterical. In and out, he steadily quickened and his face met hers again. She wasn't looking back at him because of her eyes still clouded and closing constantly, and her too busy gasping, which thrilled Gohan very much.

"Videl," Gohan hissed, pacing himself faster. "Oh good God." He couldn't take it anymore; thankfully she was lubricated enough to finally let himself go to his much needed pace. She didn't have to tell him twice too about how he should fuck her right now, for real.

She cried his name out, over and over again. She bounced against his body, but his hold on her was completely secure and she had no fear of falling. The little space they had, which wasn't very much, was enclosed further by her wrapping her legs around his stronger frame for support, and for better access. Her legs were so wrapped that even her ankles were almost touching. Her trust was knitted in his strength, and his penetration was even more powerful. With each thrust she let out gasps, and to prevent herself from crying out, she bit on his shoulder, her grasp definitely not loosening any time soon. Her teeth sank in desperation, though it was almost no use and her containing her screams were going to wear off. Teeth dents were on his shoulder along with a very dark red mark; there was no way she could muffle herself. She wanted his fast penetration to continue, and it was getting increasingly difficult to contain herself. She wanted every inch, every plunge to hit her, sending those tremors over and over again to her body. She wanted to hear his grunts, moans and hisses in her ear, already making her shudder before in how raw it sounded.

She wanted it, she wanted him, so much. In the same way he needed her. So, so much. "Faster, Gohan, do it!" Videl then shrieked when Gohan for once not hesitating to do as she said, and his cries were being synchronized with hers, as well as their bodies. "Faster, faster! I know you can-" Gohan belligerently slammed inside her, hitting a spot that Videl didn't even think it was possible to reach. Her legs clenched tighter around the boy's lower waist to the point where it would've suffocated anyone else. This is what she desired and from the sounds of it, she sounded like she finally got what she wanted. Withdrawing from the tip and then hit her insides again, making her squeal and flinch. He took advantage of this by repeating this, huskily saying something under his breath to her. She was in a deep trance, too engulfed in blinding and deafening pleasure to take anything auditory. Gohan found himself pressing his mouth to her neck, biting occasionally to suppress his own groans.

The wall was dented even more, and the two heard the wood crackle a bit.

He withdrew all the way this time, which made her grind against him in desperation to not stop. "Look at me," Gohan told her, then narrowed his eyes when Videl's sapphire irises were not being visible. She was definitely trying to look at him but to no avail; he almost felt annoyed at being unable to see her fascinating bright hues that contracted or expanded upon her intense emotions. "Open your eyes," he ordered, then smiled at her when her eyes fluttered and though not quite entirely vulnerable, it was enough for him. She struggled to keep them more than halfway open. Her mouth was slightly parted, with saliva running down her chin from her screaming and panting. "I want to see how beautiful you are coming for me, Videl." He resumed his plunging inside her once again, going even faster than he did before, almost deceiving the girl in his endurance. He didn't even give her time to breathe steady. To silence her without having to make even more bruises on his shoulders and back, he pressed his lips towards hers though she whimpered against his firm kiss. He panted, and was nearing his release too.

She couldn't take the spasms in her body any more. Her walls began contracting which gave Gohan a sign to release soon after her; he did not want to finish before her. It would make him feel selfish and agitated at himself. She wildly latched her arms on him, pressing against him tightly; she was a second close, yelling and gasping. Her screams and words of pleasure were starting to become incoherent. Gohan grabbed her hands and firmly held her wrists, pinning them on the wall.

Something inside her awoke, and she knew this was it. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and she was almost blinded by something that struck a chord. Her muscles tightened and hips quivered. It felt like an eruption inside her, and the collateral waves washed over her body; the sensation was incredible. As brief as it was, for her she felt awestruck at how something like this could be felt. She found it difficult to breathe, until she finally relaxed when it was (unfortunately) over.

Gohan let out a howl too, and something warm and sticky released in her immediately after. Almost like a candle melting, and the same fluid was dripping from her entrance. He was almost in the same state as her: dazed, sweating, breathing irregularly or catching his breath. He was drenched in his perspiration and in hers. She had his scent too: the light cologne she found pleasant as well as his dampness of pleasuring her and himself. They both didn't seem to mind this exchange either way. His grasp on her wrists came loose, and he felt exhausted just as much as his lover and so did his grip on her body. He immediately guided her to his bed though, which was soft and neatly made. Gently putting her down while collapsing on top of her in exhaustion.

Both were silent; they were too busy panting to say a word let alone move. The aftermath of ejaculation seemed tiring, but in a good comforting way. He got up lazily, though still not fully recovered. She finally opened her eyes; the light makeup she had worn which was just tinted chapstick and eyeliner that outlined her bright eyes was smeared around her tear duct. Inhaling in his comforting scent, he took her delicate hand to his veiny, strong one and brought it to his face. Rubbed her palm against his cheek ever so lightly. Wordlessly, they shared the deep affection they had for each other in just by their gazes, and he let go and rested on her chest. Her heartbeat which was now steadying was something he could fall asleep to. Her neck had red marks all over, but she didn't care at all. His back was grazed with lines and shallow cuts inflicted by her; his spunk was dripping in between her legs and was no where close in drying.

The bruises on her would probably be hard to explain to her overzealous father or Chi-Chi though.

"So much for studying," Gohan finally said, raising his head to look at his girlfriend's. She couldn't help but laugh, though she was guilty of initiating it. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He frowned a bit, rubbing his nose against hers in affection. "I think I got carried away there..."

"Well, it's going to be hard for me to walk steady in school tomorrow…. Or train and sit. Hell, even for a whole month," she joked, which made Gohan's cheeks redden in embarrassment and horror. "So I did hurt you, oh my God. I'm so sorry, I didn't think at all-"

"Gohan! It's not a bad thing," she punched his shoulder lightly, and her tone was sincerely reassuring. Gohan sighed in relief. "And I told you not to doubt yourself, okay? Promise me that." She grazed his chin with her knuckles gently, to which Gohan beamed at. "I promise." Gohan rolled over to the side, wanting to snooze against the disheveled nude lover.

Suddenly, he heard a door creak open, only to be blasted through the house. The sound was deafening, and it frightened the both of them. They knew it meant one thing…

"I can't believe you! You idiot! Don't you have any sense?!" Gohan wasn't entirely sure who his mother was yelling at, but then felt dumb for even asking himself that. Of course, it was his father, the legendary warrior who was still afraid of his angry wife. Her voice was shrill and furious, pulling him and Gohan's younger brother by the ear which solicited cries of pain. "You condone our innocent son to be a HOOLIGAN?! Like you?!"

"Chi-Chi! Please, don't get me wrong, I don't think what he did was right but-" the often cheerful voice pleaded in fear, and the voices were now muffled to both of the alarmed teenagers. Not because they weren't unclear but because they knew they were in a serious crisis now. Frantically they got up at the very same time; Videl hopped on one foot searching for her bottoms and shirt and Gohan fell on his face when he got up too suddenly, out of dizziness. Leaping up when he heard the couple downstairs still arguing.

"Damn it, damn it!" Videl cried, holding up her shredded shirt in sheer panic. "Gohan, please tell me you have something my size, or that you have clothes you had as a kid, anything-" Gohan's mind which initially had lazy exhaustion was replaced with horror. It was not his father he was too worried about; Goku wouldn't know if two people were having sex even if they were screaming from another room. But he'd really rather not infuriate his mother who was a traditional woman and scar his younger brother, and Gohan REALLY didn't want to risk being embarrassed by his dad.

"I-I don't," Gohan shut his eyes tight, not even knowing that this could potentially happen. Why things like this happened in the worst possible time was beyond him; wrong place in an extremely wrong time. Videl did not want to also face being threatened to stay away from Gohan by his overbearing mom. Or given the talk by her often arrogant but overprotective father. Both of them would never live this down.

"Hey I think I found something. Wait a minute, why can't you just fly out the window?!" Videl turned around indignantly with hands on her hips.

"Yeah because I'd want to give God and the people below me a view of a topless girl," she said sarcastically, and Gohan fumbled for something, knowing he asked a stupid question. Blushing a bit, remembering her breasts that were now covered in bites and nibbles. "Not to mention, that's not exactly how I'd enter my home with my dad watching reruns of the tournament-"

Thought it was torn and a bit baggy, it fit her perfectly. It was an outfit he once wore after the Cell Games modeled after Piccolo's memorable attire. A simple purple color with a blue belt. "Give it to me now," she hurriedly reached her arm out, anxiety soaring when she thought she heard footsteps in the stairwell ascending.

He dressed her in the one piece top and tied the blue band around the waist so it wouldn't slip. To give her something to wear underneath as it had a large V-shaped collar, he offered her a stained but clean white tank. She rushed to put it on, and hopped on one foot while putting on her shoes. Thankfully he found a red scarf too. She wasn't too pleased with the rather bizarre, outlandish outfit but it will have to do.

"Hey Gohan, it's dinnertime!" Goten barged in as Gohan finished dressing her and as soon as she ran her fingers through her hair as an attempt to flatten it. The innocent little boy that was a walking replica of a younger Goku beamed at the sight of Videl, waving at her. "Hi! I didn't know you were here Miss Videl! Do you want to join us? Hey wait..." he stopped in his tracks, cocking his head on one side in confusion. "Why does that look like Piccolo's shirt-"

"No it doesn't! You're just being silly Goten," Gohan's voice was shrill and high pitched, hoping the boy would just shrug it off. "It looks nothing like what Piccolo would wear. Jeez, you probably haven't seen him in a long time have you?" He wore a poker face expression that would waver if Goten continued to question him. Goten frowned a bit.

"Are you sure? Because I saw him the other day in the mountains when I was with Trunks," Goten exclaimed. "That's so weird! Why would you wear that ugly suit?" Videl's composure did not falter though she felt the need to leave now. Then the young boy turned to Gohan, shrugging. "Oh well, were you being all kissy-kissy with your giiiiiiirrrrlfriend here? If mom finds out-" Goten said in a high pitched sing-song voice, which prompted Gohan to instantly flash behind him and clasp his hands at the little tyke's mouth in alarm.

"No we weren't! Grow up, don't you want to be more like dad?" This was a rather lame comparison as Goku would probably do the exact same thing. Goten's eyebrows knitted together, clearly not falling for his bluff. Gohan looked at Videl in desperation for help.

Videl straightened up and decided that perhaps bribery would pacify the easily swayed kid, "Hey, if you don't mention it to your parents, I'll give you money for a trip to the zoo as a RSVP. You can take Gohan and Trunks with you; I'm sure they'll listen to me and let you pet the animals, like dragons and snakes." She winked at the boy, elbowing Gohan who couldn't help but sigh in dismay at something that was child's play. Goten's demeanor immediately changed from wily to thrilled.

"Yay! You're so nice, sure! I'll keep my mouth shut." With that he left the room, and Gohan exhaled in relief. "That was too close; I have to be more careful around these guys." He rubbed his head shyly, looking down on the floor.

Videl finished lacing up her shoes and prepared to take her leave. But before she climbed out of the window, she turned to look at Gohan who seemed disappointed she had to leave. He would've loved to just embrace her and have pillow talk with her. She hesitated at first to step out, but then dashed towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later, dork," she winked at him, grinning. Gohan just returned the same gratitude, hugging her tightly and not wanting to let go.

"See you," Gohan sounded disappointed, and released her. She prepared to take her leave and finally said something that captivated his heart for the rest of the evening and night.

"I love you, you goofball," she left without him having the chance to respond. He almost called for her back, to return the same affection, but she flashed away. Definitely getting better with her flying, he thought. He was saddened by not responding sooner, but remembered what she said and what her promise was to him.

And he wasn't going to break it no matter what.

"I love you too," was all Gohan said, before he shut the room tentatively. Before that he had to find a full sleeved shirt that covered his back with shallow grazing. A reminder of their lovemaking.

The warm blush of twilight lit the room, almost the same color as her cheeks as she proclaimed her feelings towards him. The stubborn, fiery and yet caring girl's words would continue and always spur him on to continue living, and let live for himself. And make his own choices, without any regrets and full confidence.


End file.
